onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Problem; After punishment?
Okay been brought to attention in the Users to be Banned that we have a punishment system but not a "Plea" system or "mercy" or... Whatever. Okay I doubt this is going to effect DS, so lets not bring him up here too much. Basically we have NOTHING to aid others who have been banned explain themselves or ask for one more chance. While they can edit their own userpage, I've noted with DS's case people ignore him anyway. Maybe its experience with dealing with him, but it does give raise to a question; How does one who is banned plea for mercy? We have no guidelines for anything like this, where the person wants a "final" chance to prove they can behave. Our guidelines cover everything up to banning, but leaving almost nothing once the user is banned. So what are people's thoughts for this? As I said with DS, such a case as he, I myself would only allow him back under strict agreement of "behave or else". Most of you won't like to even think about this, but its worth noting. Permabans however should be just that and thats half the problem with thinking on this. But even still, even a one month banner might need such a guidelines to talk and explain themselves so it might be worth thinking about this a little. I'd rather get the wikia community involved on the issue, instead of going in and straight away writing guidelines that others should just note disagreements on the talk page. This is a very sensitive issue afterall. One-Winged Hawk 12:29, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :A plea system would be helpful for banned members indeed. A guy that was given a perma ban could be given some mercy if he convinces enough people on how sorry he is. However, it can't work at certain times with certain offenders. A guy that was given a month long ban could convince people how sorry he is, only to reveal once the ban is lifted, he really didn't learn anything or wasn't sincerely sorry. Mugiwara Franky 14:05, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::My opinion is, that everybody banned permanently for the first time should be allowed to make a plea. I think that people can learn form their punishments and change. If they claim to have changed and promise to behave well, we should assume that they are honest and lift the ban. However, if a user who's permanent ban has been lifted once will continue the actions for which he's been banned, he should be banned permanently for a second time, now without any right to make such a plea, because somebody who has abused our thrust once can't be trusted again, and we should assume that he'll never change and will only lie to us. Therefore he will never get any new chance. El Chupacabra 15:04, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::People who have been banned permanently have earned it with their "value" otherwise they wouldn't been banned in the first place. It means that they have crossed the final line and in other words they were not banned for fun but they have caused some serious trouble. :::On the other hand people with smaller penalties should indeed have some kind of "plea" system followed by our guidelines (which should be completed/updated some time) so they can communicate with the community and talk it through. Even though a sentence has been carried out, for example a month, and the person comes back daily to help the wikia or point things out to fix stuff then why not!? Most communities have a system like that and I was surprised that we don't, bravo Chupacabra for pointing that out! ;D MasterDeva 17:57, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Can't disagree with MD there on that much, regarding smaller bans. Permabans are a divided subject here it seems, lets leave that issue alone then for a moment and focus on the minor bans as a start. Any suggestions on how to tackle this problem? One-Winged Hawk 18:44, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::Maybe have an editor talk with temporarily banned people about certain issues that think the person can help with his opinion. See how he responds (his behaviour during the ban is checked and evaluated) and if he has changed ways and regretted about what he has done. :::::To start a trial period of time that changes accordingly to the extent of time the person is banned for or something like that. It begins after the person has been banned and is extended or increased accordingly. This is just an idea I don't have a clear image on this, sorry if can't be any more helpful. MasterDeva 19:18, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Allow them to edit their own userpages and user talk pages. Or create a special forum page for them. El Chupacabra 13:48, January 12, 2010 (UTC)